From the prior art, cylindrical shaped tampons are foreseen having ribs defined by longitudinal grooves, and further provided with lateral grooves that cross the longitudinal grooves, as suggested, for example, in WO 2009/129910.
Presses and methods for manufacture having crossing grooves are said to rely on existing technology as described, for example, in EP 1 383 453 and DE 101 14 786. Such methods and presses tend to be slow or scuff the tampon surface, since they require a plurality of laterally-placed penetrating segments to form the cross grooves in a press jaw, that run counter to a smooth longitudinal ejection passage. WO 2009/129910 suggests no suitable method or press for production of the tampon.
There is a need for a new design of press and a method for manufacture of which overcomes the problems of the prior art.